This disclosure generally relates to cooling a gas turbine engine component and, more particularly, to a fluid injector for cooling the compressor
A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section, and other engine loads. The compressor section may include low and high pressure compressors.
During engine operation, the compressor section, and especially the high pressure compressor, experiences high temperatures. Prolonged exposure to high temperatures can shorten the useful service lifetime of the compressor section. In order to achieve a desired service lifetime, exposure to high temperature must be limited, which in turn limits the ability of the compressor to generate high pressures. High operating pressures may improve the efficiency of the compressor section and overall efficiency of the engine and thus are often desired. Some compressor sections may employ various cooling arrangements to reduce the temperatures of certain components while still operating at relatively high temperatures and producing high pressures.